It is known in the art to provide signs having displays on two vertically arranged faces as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 900,590, to Raymond, Oct. 6, 1908 and to Ressel, 2,940,198, June 14, 1960. These typical examples of signs and their support means illustrate the more complex structures heretofore used for this purpose.